RETIREDIn My Dreams
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: EXTREMELY pointless, EXTREMELY weird. I just wrote down a couple of my Pokémon dreams, because I think people's dreams are interesting... WARNING: Weirdness factor infinity.


IN MY DREAMS...  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Pokémon, that's my greatest ambition.  
  
Now, I think I should point out to you, this fic is all about every Pokémon dream I've ever had... except one. I really did dream these...  
  
  
Ash, Misty and Tracy were in the desert. They walked along this ledge thingy that just stuck up out of the ground. All around them were Mankey, so they were very quiet.  
"Hey look!" said Ash. He pointed at a computer sitting on a rock. They went over to it.  
"Who would use a computer in the desert?" asked Misty.  
Suddenly "Raaah!" this old dude jumps out from behind a rock.  
"AAAAAH!!!" they all yelled and Tracy hid behind another rock, the wimp.  
Then the old dude tells them that he uses the computer to study the Mankey. Just then, they all start sliding down the side of the ledge. Then they stop suddenly. Tracy has turned into Brock, except his hair is twigs, and Team Rocket is with them. They all stare at Lugia, who is flying over the desert. Then Team Rocket fall over and start sliding again.  
***  
Ash, Brock and Misty are walking through the desert (again). They are looking for a special gem from the belt of Deltora. Suddenly they find a dry creek bed lined with flat white stones. One of the stones is broken and the green gem is in it. Misty and Pikachu jump down and Misty grabs the broken rock.  
"We found it, we found it!" she yells, dancing and waving it in the air. Ash jumps down as well.   
Suddenly there is a rumbling and Ho-oh appears. It lands in the dry creek bed and stomps Ash flat. Then it flys away, over the horizon.   
When Ho-oh appears that means that a sand storm is coming. The sand storm comes. A huge wave of sand appears at the edge of the creek bed. Ash, Misty and Pikachu are safe, but Brock is swept away by the sand. When the dust storm is over they go looking for him.  
They find Brock and Team Rocket stuck upside down in a huge pile of sand. Brock sits up and starts telling them what happened, while Team Rocket just stay there.  
***  
Ash, Misty, Brock and me are walking along at my old primary school, Sacred Heart. We get to the tennis courts and see Brock's father face down on the ground. He is wearing an outfit just like Brock's. There is a knife in his back and he is dead, duh.  
***  
I am at the cinema. I go over to the machine with the claw thingy that you use to try and grab prizes and then drop them down the chute. I stick some money in.  
It's full of Pikachu, but there is one Meowth in there. All the Pikachu have been pushed away so the Meowth has plenty of room to stand up. I try to get a Pikachu but the grabber has a life of it's own and grabs me the toy Meowth.  
I take it home but when I get there the Meowth has grown stripes. The next time I look, it has turned into a Meowth coloured tiger. I'm real mad so I give it to my sister.  
***  
I'm sitting at the computer. There is this program where I type in words and the computer says them. I start typing the words to the Pokémon Theme from the First Movie. I sing along with the computer. What I don't realise is that I am singing in my sleep.  
  
When I wake up mum asks me what the racket I was making last night was about...  
***  
I'm playing Pokémon Snap. I'm in the river level. Suddenly this Likitung pops up out of the water. I go to take a picture of it but just as I press the button it goes under again. I get a beautiful shot of the water.  
The Likitung keeps popping up and disappearing just as I'm about to get a picture. I keep swearing at it.  
  
When I wake up my sister tells me that I was swearing in my sleep...  
***  
It's just a normal day and I happen to be outside, when suddenly Ash, Misty and Pikachu come rushing down the street. All these people come out to see what's happening. I ask them and they tell me that Brock's been kidnapped. So I say I'll help them find him.  
We split up, and for some reason I'm teamed up with this snobby girl from school, except she's gotten really fat. So she can't keep up with me and I leave her behind.   
I find the kidnappers' secret hideout, and go inside. It's all dark, but I sneak past the kidnappers into a bedroom and on the bed is a coffin. On the ground is Brock's backpack, but there is no sign of Brock. Then I hear a sound and see that Brock has been hidden under the coffin.   
Suddenly the kidnappers come in. Luckily they are blind so they don't see me. They get Brock and take him over to this huge big cold roast. They tell him to eat it because they're fattening him up so they can eat him. When they are gone me, Ash, Misty and Pikachu (who are suddenly with me) come over and tell Brock we're going to rescue him. He thanks us, and tells us he was really sick of having to eat all this stuff.  
Then we sneak him out, and there is this big parade in my street to celebrate.  
***  
I am with Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu, and we are in the Cerulean City gym. Misty's sisters show us this Magikarp that's as big as a matress. They want to know if one of us would like it because they can't keep it, it's too big. I think it's absolutely adorable and say that I'd like it. So they give it to me.  
I carry my Magikarp into this room. It's a bedroom with all these bunk beds. In the ground there is a small pool. I put my Magikarp into the pool, and climb up onto one of the beds and go to sleep because I'm tired. So does everyone else.  
Later on I wake up and look at Magikarp. But he's not in the pool. I start looking under the beds for him. Then Brock wakes up and asks me what happened. I say that Magikarp's gone, so he wakes everyone else up and we go back to the main part of the gym.   
Suddenly Team Rocket come. They say that they have Magikarp, but just as I start chasing them I woke up. Damn.  
***  
I am having a nightmare. I'm stuck in the Pokémon Yellow game. Except this world is all dark and instead of other Trainers hanging around there are Rockets. There is no grass, only wet gravel. All these Pokémon keep coming out, and I keep catching them. I have something like ten Scyther, ten Pikachu, and all these other Pokémon.  
The problem is, they're not wild. They've been trained by the Rockets, who are out to kill me. I try to stop catching them, but I have no control. I know it's only a matter of time before they all turn on me and kill me...  
  
Every time I woke up I had that dream again as soon as I fell asleep. Now, who else is crazy enough to be able to not only dream about Pokémon, but also have nightmares about it?  
***  
Not only do I have weird Pokémon dreams, I talk in my sleep a lot. One time pikachu13 slept over, and got mad at me in the morning because I woke her up during the night by singing. I apparently sang all the theme songs, and the entire PokéRap, which I can only sing part of when I'm awake... And I've done stuff like that heaps, believe me! It's weird, but true. I'm totally weird, aren't I?  
  
THE END  
  
Well, what else can I say? I swear, all this is true... Now you really have reason to fear me... 


End file.
